


Watery Depths

by Mahanawhonahan



Category: Beyond Belief - Fandom, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahanawhonahan/pseuds/Mahanawhonahan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doyles are faced with something strange in their bathtub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watery Depths

_It’s time to send the little ones to dreamland, and set your radio’s dial to ‘spooky’. Bolt your doors, lock your windows, and steel yourself for mysterious suspense in this evening’s final feature, Beyond Belief!_  
Meet Frank and Sadie Doyle, the toast of the upper crust, headliners on the society pages. And oh yes, they see ghosts!  
“Who cares what evil lurks in the hearts of men?”  
“Unless evil’s carrying the martini tray, Darling!”  
_Join the Doyles as they walk Beyond Belief in tonight’s dark episode, Watery Depths. Our story begins high above Park Avenue, in the penthouse of the famed Plaza Hotel, where Sadie has just left the bathroom…_  
“Frank Marcus Daxton Doyle, I know you are still upset about Basil and I, but that gives you no right to house a woman in our bathtub!” Sadie let out a small whimper as she slammed the bathroom door shut, slumped down in the nearest chair, and tightened her grip on the glass in her hands. It had been months since Frank had found out about her past life where she had been in love with, and engaged to Basil Valentine, but it seemed as if he still hadn’t gotten over it. Even after finding out that Basil was happy, married, and a father in this new life. It didn’t seem to make much of a difference to him. Her Frank was such a sweet, but such a jealous man. He came into the room, a drink in each hand and his brows raised as much as the dead that they so often spoke with.  
“Sadistic, I assure you that you are the only woman I would ever want in our bathtub! Now please, Love, tell me what is going on… and tell me when we got a bathtub!” Frank finished off one of the two drinks, set the empty glass down on the table, and then reached out for his wide. Sadie took his hand, more than just a little confused as she was pulled back up to her feet.  
“Why, Frank, I - I’m not sure. I could be wrong, but I think the bathtub has always been there, right next to the shower!”  
“We have a shower! Now, Sadie dear, this is all very interesting, but explain something to me. If we really do have a bathtub, then why is there a woman in it, and not gin?!”  
Sadie groaned and turned away, taking a minute to focus her thoughts and refill their drinks. This was just the sort of thing that was going to ruin their perfect Saturday night! Or Sunday morning! Or Tuesday afternoon. Honestly she had no idea what day or time it was. She and Frank normally had more important things to worry about than that. Like… bathtubs? There was something about a bathtub that she was so concerned about, besides the lack of gin, but now? Now she was a little more worried about the lack of a martini in her glass. She finished mixing the drinks, poured them, and passed one off to Frank.  
“Well Sadie, what do you say, shall we go investigate this bathtub of ours, or shall we stay here and try to enjoy this drink?” Frank clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.  
“Frankenstein, do remind me, what is it that we were investigating in our bathtub?” Frank paused, clearly confused, and Sadie smiled. At least she wasn’t the only one having trouble remembering what was so special about this silly old thing.  
“Oh!” Frank cried out a moment later, holding up his glass in victory. “We were going to fill the bathtub with gin!”  
“Yes!” Sadie spun around, her eyes scanning the room until she caught sight of one of the many drink carts that they kept in almost every room of the apartment. “I’ve got the gin, you go make sure that silly old bathtub is still there!:” Sadie sauntered over to the other end of the room, finishing off her drink before she made it to the cart. This was turning out to be quite the productive Thursday, if she did say so herself! They had a new bathtub, they had a lot of gin, they were going to be putting the two together, and then maybe take a bath! Sadie looped her arms through the handle of the cart and slowly made her way back to the bathroom.  
Before she made it though, Frank was speaking his head out of the room, the faintest of blushes running across his cheeks. “Sadie Love,” He said as he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. “I do not want to alarm you, but I do believe that there in our bathtub!” Sadi gasped and tightened her grip on the drink cart.  
“But Frank! If there is a woman in the bathtub then where are we going to put all of the gin!?”  
Frank quickly crossed the room, stopping on the other end of the drink cart, a sly grin quickly spreading across her face. “Well Sadistic, I suppose we have nowhere else to put it, then in our glasses! Let me pour you a drink!”  
It was four drinks in when Sadie heard it, a careless whisper heard over the clink of her and Frank’s glasses. Not the song, but an actual whisper, the voice kind! It spoke her name, just once, and seemed to be coming from the bathroom. She slowly lowered her drink and stole a glance up at her husband. “Frank, did you just hear that?”  
“If ‘that’ is the sound of a perfect Friday night with you, then yes!” Sadie blushed and shook her head.  
“No. Well, yes, it is a perfect night with you, Dear, but that was not all I was hearing. I think I heard some soft lady voice calling my name and - oh Frank there it was again!” Sadie narrowed her eyes at the door and pointed one long, ringed finger at it. “Now you listen here Tub Girl! My husband and I are trying to enjoy our Wednesday night and it will not be enjoyed if you continue to call out like that! The least you can do is come out of that tub and come have a drink with us!” Frank let out a gasp, his eyes wide as he stared at his wife.  
“Sadie! Did you just invite someone to come drink with us!?” She nodded. “BUt we are the only people who drink with us!” Ever the hermit, her dear husband. She reached out, grabbed a bottle of gin, and passed it over to Frank.  
“But darling, if that woman comes out of our bathtub for a drink, then we might finally be able to fill said bath with gin! Isn’t that what we were going to do today?” Frank grabbed the bottle, slowly nodding.  
“You just might have a point. Here, let me go coax this woman out, and you can fix her a drink!”  
“Already ahead of you, Frank!” She had started to mix them some more drinks once Frank had taken the bottle from her hands.  
Sadie knew all too well that her husband preferred for the two of them to stay alone in their apartment, but she was eager for the chance to meet someone new and maybe get a new friend out of this. She couldn’t blame Frank for his hermit like tendencies. She understood it, of course. The last time he tried to make a lot of friends there was that whole mess with the church in which the first love of his life died. And then that time before it, way back when he was still just a child, he encountered a boogie man and he helped to bring about the death of his friend via that boogie man, who happened to take on the appearance of a murder clown. ...Hee hee, clown. A silly old clown with a big red nose and floppity shoes, and wild colorful hair. A silly old murder clown who was currently running Hell.  
Sadie’s thoughts of the, hee hee, clown, were interrupted when Frank’s head came peeking out of the bathroom door once more.  
“Um, Sadie, I don’t mean to alarm you, but I do believe that the woman in our bathtub is actually a mermaid!”  
“A mermaid?”  
“Yes Sadie, a mermaid! I do think it would be best for us to lock the bathroom door, leave her in there, and forget about this!” Sadie’s lower lip jutted out, almost cartoonishly, as she stared at her husband with a burning gaze. He stared back for only a moment before sighing. “You want to meet a mermaid, don’t you?”  
“Oh Frank, I want to meet a mermaid!” She cried out. Luckily enough, Frank was a perfect husband and stepped aside just a moment later to let her enter.  
Frank was many things, as Sadie had come to know, but one of those things was not a liar. There, sitting in their bathtub, was not just any old woman, but a mermaid. The tub was already filled with a bright and sparkling liquid, which Sadie assumed was some sort of fancy water. Poking out from one end was a neck and some arms and a mermaid head! And from the other end, a pale pink tail! Sadie had no idea how she had come to miss that the first time… okay that was a lie. She knew exactly why she had missed that and it had everything to do with the drinks she had been drinking since she had gotten up that morning. Upon spotting Sadie, the mermaid perked up and quickly ran her hands through her dark, black hair.  
“Sadie! Finally you came back!” Her voice was soft and, despite her enthusiasm, it still sounded like nothing more of a whisper. Sadie furrowed her brow and slung an arm around her husband’s waist as she looked down at the mermaid.  
“Well of course I came, Darling! It is my house that you are in. Oh! And speaking of that, who are you and why exactly are you here?” The mermaid blushed, though her cheeks turned a light shade of blue instead of the expected pink or red.  
“Oh right! Oh gosh I am so sorry, both of you. My name is Alana. I came here for the two of you - well, for the one of you. You, Sadie, I came here just for you!”  
“Sadie,” Frank started as he looked back to her. “I could be wrong, but I believe that this mermaid is here for you!”  
“Oh Frank I think you’re right! Drink for you!” She passed one over to him, they clinked, and look a long sip as the mermaid spoke up again.  
“Well, actually, that’s even more of why I am here. Sadie, do you know what today is?” She and Frank spoke at the same time.  
“Monday!” Alana opened her mouth, as if to correct them, but then quickly closed it again.  
“Well… Okay we won’t worry about that. But what I meant was that it is your birthday, Sadie!” Sadie pulled away from Frank and narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Frankie Forgetter Benjamin Doyle, did you forget my birthday again!?”  
“Sadie, did you forget your birthday again?” She loosened her gaze and laughed, raising her drink again.  
“Frank I think I did! I think, in that case, we should be drinking to my birthday!” They clinked again, drank again, poured again, and well, so it went. The mermaid let out a small cough, interrupting them. Frank leaned up against the sink and passed Alana a glass.  
“Oh don’t get your gills in a bunch, drink too!” Alana just stared, her gaze flicking between the glass, Drank, and Sadie for a few moments before she spoke again.  
“Oh goodness the two of you are wonderful, but you are missing the point here! Sadie, I am friends with your friend, Donna Henderson. She tells me stories about you all the time! When she mentioned that your birthday was coming up, I wanted to come here and surprise you, with this!” She tapped the surface of the water. Sadie looked over to her husband who thankfully, was looking just as confused as she felt. At least, for a moment longer before a smile spread across his face. Frank quickly downed the drink in his hand and then dipped his empty glass into the bath, filling it up with the water. Sadie stared at him in horror.  
“Frank! If you dare to drink water right now with all of this booze around us, I swear I will file for divorce!” He just laughed though and passed her the glass. Sadie narrowed her eyes at the thing, but took it anyway. Even if it was full of water, you don’t leave a glass hanging.  
“Sadie love, do you remember why you love mermaids so much?” Frank asked, causing Alana to blush blue once more. She thought for a moment, looking between the two of them, but she came up blank. “Sadie, I need you to trust me, and take a sip of that drink.” The last thing Sadie wanted was to drink any not-booze, but she trusted Frank more than anything in the world. She straightened her back, nodded, and then took a small sip of the drink in her hand. The drink that was most certainly not water! Not water at all!  
“Frank why, why this isn’t water at all!”  
“Obviously!” Alana cried. Frank sat down next to the tub and scooped himself out his own glass.  
“Right!” He said, taking sips between his words. “Everyone knows, of course, that any liquid a mermaid baths in will turn into liquor!” Alana nodded.  
“That’s right!” She said. “So I came here, through the drains of course.” Frank echoed with an ‘of course’. “And now you have a whole bathtub full of drink. And of course I can come in and refill it for it. You two won’t have to answer the door or anything. I will just come in and out through the drains.”  
Sadie finished off her drink and then sank down next to her husband with a bright smile. “Oh Frank, this is such a perfect birthday. What do you say, shall we drink to it?” Maybe drink a whole bathtub to it?” Frank grabbed her drink and moved to refill it, stopping only when he saw Alana.  
“I - Now what on Earth are you still doing here, mermaid? It’s Sadie’s birthday and we have a lot… a lot of drinking to do!” Alana rolled her eyes, but she still started to scooch herself over towards the drain and, more importantly, to her exit.  
“I’m going, I’m going.” She insisted. “I will be back every few days for a bath, but I’m going! Happy birthday, Sadie.”  
“Oh, and a happy birthday to you too, dear!” She said with a giggle. Once again, Alana opened her mouth to correct Sadie, but didn’t actually speak her correction. With a small wave to the couple, who were too busy with their new drinks to notice, she slipped into the pipes and out of their minds.  
Well, they say that good things come in small packages, but it seems as though the best things come in bathtubs.


End file.
